


This Show is Fuckin' Weird, Man

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Not a Crossover, cos american horror story???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have an American Horror Story marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Show is Fuckin' Weird, Man

Mickey stomped angrily up the stairs to his and Ian’s apartment. He was pissed. He’d had a shitty day (no week) at work, he was tired and it was hot as balls outside. All he wanted to do was crash with his boyfriend.

He unlocked the door and called out to Ian: ‘Hey Ian, I’m home.’ He kicked off his shoes and wondered into their living room where Ian was sitting on the couch flicking through Netflix. Wait, what?

‘Since when did we get Netflix?’ Mickey said as he practically threw himself down on the sofa next to Ian. ‘Isn’t it like, super expensive? We barely have enough money to keep ourselves fed.’

‘Mick, it’s like $6 a month, I’m sure we’ll be fine’ Ian said, smiling at Mickey. ‘Bad day at work?’ Mickey swears he can read him like a book.

‘Ugh the worst. I’m gonna take a shower’

***

When Mickey was clean and fresh he headed back to the living room and was met with the sight of fucking babies and shit in jars with some creepy ass music playing in the background.

‘The fuck is this shit?’ Mickey asked Ian as he sat down, now seeing more jars with weird shit in them and bloody tools everywhere.

‘This show Kelly at work told me to watch? It’s called American Horror Story’ Ian said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

‘Ha’ Mickey said ‘If you wanted an American horror story you should have come to mine more when we were younger.’ Ian looked at Mickey who was fixedly glaring at the screen. The younger man put his arm around his boyfriend and Mickey relaxed into the touch, settling down and snuggling into Ian’s side.

***  
‘Man this show is weird as fuck’ Mickey said. They were on episode 3 and Chad had just had his neck snapped by the ‘Rubber Man’.

‘I kinda like it’ Ian said, absentmindedly stroking Mickey’s neck.

‘Yeah same, doesn’t mean it’s not weird as fuck.’

***

‘Okay it’s pissing me off now who the fuck is the rubber man?’ Mickey asked.

‘Ugh! Vivien what the fuck?! How could she not realise that wasn’t Ben?!’ Ian looked mortified.

‘Wait… So everyone’s dead?’ Mickey said.

‘Nah, I don’t like this Tate guy…’ Mickey mused.

‘No I like Tate!’ Ian insisted. However 2 episodes later and: ‘I do not like Tate.’

‘It was him all along?! Man I could never have seen that coming’

By the time they had watched the last episode (‘Oh my god that demon baby child thing is creepy as fuck!’) it was 8.30 in the morning.

‘Oh my god babe’ Ian said after the credits had finished ‘we’ve been up for 26 hours.’ Mickey looked at him blankly for a few seconds.

‘…Next season?’

‘Next season’ Ian confirmed, grinning and pressing play. Thank the lord for Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally happy with this but ho hum.


End file.
